The Tale of Two Wolves
by xXEmzilyXx
Summary: Piper and Jason sit at the lake together. When she sees he is upset, she tells him a classic Cherokee tale about two wolves at war inside everyone in hopes to make him feel better. One-shot Pre-SoN Jasper.


**A.N. Hey! It's been a while, sorry. I'm actually moving and going on vacation and everything so I won't be able to update, but I'm sure I'll be full of new ideas. I'm not even sure if I can get this up before I leave, but I'll do my best! **

**I absolutely _love_ Jasper; they're the best :) they make me happy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Piper found Jason sprawled out on the beach staring up at the sky. She hesitated when she saw him; Jason had that look on his face which either meant he was extremely concentrated or remembering something.

She decided to leave him be, but when she turned around and began walking away she heard Jason call after her, "Come sit with me, Piper."

She stood there for a second, trying to wipe the smile off her face, then turned around and made her way toward Jason.

"You didn't want to sit with me?" Jason teased.

"Didn't want to bother you," Piper corrected, the smile returning to her face.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, winking at her. Piper immediately looked out at the lake, hoping he wouldn't see her bright red face.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. They listened to the lake water ebbing gently and excited campers squealing in the background. A cool breeze blew every few seconds. It was a beautiful day in Camp Half-Blood.

Piper stole a sideways glance at Jason and had to lean back a little to get a better look; they were so close. He had a small frown on his face, which made his oh-so-familiar scar curl downwards.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Have you been starring?" He teased.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Yes ma'am," he said, saluting her. "But really, nothing's wrong."

"You can tell me," she said sincerely.

"I don't have anything to tell," He defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell me," Piper said, laying on the Charmspeak. She hated to trick her friend into telling her something he'd didn't want to, but what can she say? She wanted to help him cheat up. After everything he has done for her and the other Greeks, it was the least she could do.

"I'm just worried about the Roman camp and the war and the Argo II. It's crazy how these things are _actually_ happening and we're only sixteen. We're _actually_ fighting a war. We're _actually_ building a flying, magical ship. We're _actually_ going to try and unite two camps that have been feuding over gods-knows-what since forever and caused one of the bloodiest wars in American history. And, on top of all that, we have to do it..."

"And we have to do it what, Jason?"

Jason had a blank, unfocused expression on his face. He was rambling now; not even really talking to Piper anymore, just letting the words flow out of his mouth.

"We have to do it alone."

"Listen, we have the gods-"

"What have they done for us? They've locked themselves on Olympus and won't even give us advice."

Piper didn't know how to respond. It was true; the campers had called on the gods many times in the past few months trying to get some help, but they never got so much as a sound.

"My dad used to tell me a Cherokee tale about these two wolves," Piper started. "There was this little boy and his wise, old grandpa. The old man said to his grandson, 'There is a battle between two wolves inside all of us. One is Evil. It is greed, hatred, anger, jealousy, resentment, fear, and lies. The other is Good. It is happiness, love, peace, empathy, joy, kindness, and truth.' Then the boy asked, 'Which one wins?' 'The one you feed,' The Grandfather whispered."

"How does that apply to me," Jason asked confused.

"Well, I'm trying to say that maybe you wouldn't feel alone or scared or angry if you didn't allow yourself to think like that."

"It's not that easy," He whispered, looking out at the lake and the campers canoeing around in circles.

"I never said it was going to be easy, but it can be done. And trust me, I know from experience, it's totally worth it." She said.

Jason turned and looked at Piper. "Maybe you're right."

"When am I not?" She joked.

"I could name a few times," He teased. Piper fake pouted, but then couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. They were almost falling over each other they were laughing so hard. Not that it was that funny, but when the camp was preparing for war almost anything was funny in contrast to the now normal serious and almost passive attitude.

Piper didn't even realize Jason's arm had found its way around her waste until they had both calmed down. She leaned into his shoulder before she lost the nerve, and they both watched the campers on the lake.

"Thanks for the story," Jason whispered, not taking his eyes off the lake in front of them.

"What are friends for?"

They both turned their heads so they were looking at each other. Neither person said anything. Jason leaned in slightly, and Piper hesitantly did the same. In reality they were only and inch and a half closer than they had been, but both of them could feel their hearts pounding a mile a minute.

Jason leaned in closer than he had last time. "Jason we need your help in Bunker Nine!" Someone called from up near the cabins.

The two demigods smiled slightly; both trying to hide their disappointment.

"Coming!" Jason called out. Neither of them had moved an inch. Before he could stop himself, Jason leaned in and kissed Piper quickly on the lips.

As Jason quickly got up and ran off to Bunker Nine, Piper's eyes followed him. She probably looked like an idiot; she was sitting on the beach, all alone, smiling larger then she ever had in her whole life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I love reviews and idease and constructive critism!**

**I had to write this on my phone,so sorry for any mistakes. I had a school computer, and they need it back for summer :(**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
